Rerumu Rerumu no Mi
|granted =Six Realms - based usages |signature = |current =Shukketsu Raudo |previous = }} The Rerumu Rerumu no Mi is a -type that allows the user to manifest the aspects of the Six Realms and control their properties as long as they are currently in usage of the certain realm, turning the user into a Realm Human(レルム人間 Rerumu ningen). Rerumu(レルム) means "realm". It was consumed by Mugen's leader and Shukketsu Clan member, Shukketsu Raudo. After the Timeskip, Raudo was able to find the fruit within the and consumed it. After consuming the fruit, he spent his time trying to master the fruit in hopes of furthering his endeavors with its powers. Despite not currently being a master of the Devil Fruit, Raudo has shown to be very proficient in its usage, as some could consider him a prodigy with the fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses A major weakness of the fruit is that once consumed, the user must always be in the usage of a realm, forcing them to suffer the side effects of the realm. Usage Named Techniques 'Deva Realm' 'Asura Realm' *'Realm Override: Asura Realm Formation'(レルム上書き：阿修羅レルムの形成 Rerumu uwagaki: Ashura rerumu no keisei): By putting his arms in peculiar positions and then stating the realm name, Raudo activates the Asura Realm. In this realm, his physical structure changes, as he gains two more faces and four more arms, befitting an Asura. His physical strength increases, as well as a major boost in speed. Because of the added faces, Raudo has a bigger sense of vision when in usage of the realm, making surprising him all the more difficult. Also, due to the added arms, Raudo has become a highly proficient opponent in hand-to-hand combat, even being on par with those that may have weapons or can "create" or "summon" allies to assist them in battle. Aside from gaining some physical properties, Raudo is able to tap into the Asura Realm's purposes, such as an Asura's high arrogance and superiority complexes. As a side effect of using this realm, Raudo gains all these traits, sometimes making him irrational about certain things. While in this form, Raudo considers himself a Psuedo Asura, as he may have several traits of an Asura, he cannot fully be considered one. **'Limb Generation: Arm'(手足の生成：アーム Teashi no seisei: Āmu): Aside from the arms that come from entering within the Asura Realm, Raudo is able to generate more arms to allow him to be more versatile in combat. However, due to his body not expanding when he generates these arms, there is a limit, unless the user is willing to deal with the weight of the arms, as well as having a somewhat restricted movement. **'Limb Generation: Face'(手足の生成：顔 Teashi no seisei: Kao): Raudo is able to generate more faces onto his head to give him a larger view of the area around him. The maximum amount of faces he generate are four, one for each direction of the head. Each generated face is stuck with a different facial feature regarding a specific emotion, such as anger or sadness. If Kenbunshoku Haki is used in conjunction with this, surprising the user is very difficult, as they only have one gap in their vision if they were to generate all four faces. **'Limb Reinforcement'(手足強化 Teashi kyōka): Upon activating the move, Raudo coats one of the limbs he has generated with a "shell". This shell is actually the skin of a limb. By coating a limb with this shell, the limb itself becomes more durable and can withstand more attacks. Although Busoshoku Haki could be applied instead of this move, Raudo uses this for weaker opponents, not wanting to go all the way out. Busoshoku Haki, however, is exceedingly more tougher than this method of coating. **'Limb Replacement'(四肢の交換 Shishi no kōkan): By concentrating his energy to a broken off, or destroyed, limb, Raudo is able to restore it by filling in the void that was destroyed. This technique can only be applied to arms. *'Shukketsu Yin Combat: Lost World'(陰の戦闘出血：ロスト・ワールドを In no sentō shukketsu: Rosuto wārudo o): Raudo sets his arms in a palm formation and awaits for his opponent to make the slightest movement. By having a keen sense of awareness, he detects the opponent's weakness and then charges at them with an onslaught of palm attacks. This attack becomes more difficult to dodge, as well as more powerful, with the more arms he has generated. Limb Replacement.gif|Limb Replacement 'Preta Realm' *'Realm Override: Preta Realm Formation'(レルム上書き：プレッタレルムの形成 Rerumu uwagaki): Purettarerumu no keisei): To activate the Preta Realm, Raudo puts his hands over his mouth, while covering his eyes with his thumbs and states the realm name. While his physical appearance does not change, his personality takes a drastic turn, where he becomes blood-thirsty, always craving for a battle and will attack anyone that he would deem to be a worthy opponent, including allies. In this realm, Raudo is able to manifest Pretas, whether in Spiritual Forms, or Physical Forms. He is also able to turn an opponent into a temporary Preta, but only making them hungry for one thing, rather than multiple things, such as giving them the hunger greed. While in this form, Raudo considers himself a Psuedo Preta, as just like the Pretas, he will never be satisfied as long as he is currently using this realm. **'The Bloom of Gluttony, Spiritual Form'(大食いのブルーム、精神的なフォーム Ōkui no burūmu, seishin-tekina fōmu): Raudo manifests Pretas, otherwise known as hungry ghosts, on his body, able to extend their form in any way he pleases. However, if they go too far away from Raudo, they begin to disobey him, and attack whoever, or whatever, they please. Each Preta has its own hunger for something, where no two that are manifested at one time share a similar hunger. If they make contact with the opponent, they will chip away the specific "hunger" from the target until it no longer exists. In this form, the spirits are intangible, and cannot be hit unless someone fights against them with Seastone, or uses Busoshoku Haki. However, the moment they make contact with someone, and are eating away from an opponent's "hunger", they are tangible for that period of time, and may be attacked. **'The Bloom of Gluttony, Physical Form'(大食いのブルーム、物理的なフォーム Ōkui no burūmu, butsuri-tekina fōmu): Raudo manifests Pretas, but instead of being in their Spiritual Form, they are manifested as Physical Forms. Those manifested do not have any special powers, other than relentlessly attacking the opponent(s), trying to feed on the thing they crave the most, which varies between each Preta. In this form, Seastone, nor Busoshoku Haki is needed to attack them, as they are not complete spirits. The Pretas created are very simple to destroy, but inexperienced opponents generally have a difficult time to defeat at least one. **'Augmentation of Hunger'(ハンターの増強 Hantā no zōkyō): This attack can only be activated if Raudo is in physical contact with the victim. He is able to augment a person's hunger for something, such as money, power, beauty, or anything else, and make them become more fixated on that aspect. The more this attack is used, however, the more Raudo becomes bloodthirsty, and can eventually lose all sense of humanity until he is knocked out or runs out of energy. Bloom of Gluttony (Spiritual).jpg|Bloom of Gluttony, Spiritual Form Bloom of Gluttony (Physical).png|Bloom of Gluttony, Physical Form 'Naraka Realm' 'Animal Realm' 'Human Realm' Category:Mugen Category:Shukketsu Clan Category:Trials of the World Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Yumoz Devil Fruit Category:Yumoz Paramecia Devil Fruit